The Kendo Princess and The Artist
by FANNYMAN
Summary: AU. What if Motoko and Keitaro met while they were only 10? How will they interact with each other? How will it affect the flow of the story? Check it out now and find out. *Changed Motoko's age as the same to Keitaro* Mot/Kei Fic. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys welcome to another story of mine. Got struck with an idea for a new story, and this is the result, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't Love Hina, just this story, but I wish I did.

* * *

Inside a Dojo, someone was practicing.

*Clank!* *Clank* *Clank!*

It was the sound of bokken hitting a wooded practice dummy. The sound reverberated around the room.

The one who was practicing was a woman, dressed in her Kendogi. A traditional outfit for people who practice Kendo. She had long raven black silky hair that extended to her lower back. She was a bit tall for a girl her age. She also had pearly white smooth skin. It was a bit hard to see her figure, with her wearing a Kendogi, but even with that you can guess that she had a perfect hour-glass figure. Based on her appearance, you will instantly think of a traditional Japanese woman.

But her appearance wasn't the only thing beautiful about her. Her way of the sword was also beautiful. Her strokes were swift, elegant and graceful. But that doesn't mean her strokes were weak, in the contrary, it was quite powerful. A swift blow from her and you could be thrown across the room.

But she wasn't alone in the Dojo. There was a guy who was constantly looking at her and the sketch pad in his hand. He was drawing her. Even though she was moving constantly, that didn't stop him from sketching her. In fact, he was so talented at it that in mere five minutes of sketching, he was almost done. Catching the essence of her training.

His appearance was what you can call average. He had short brown hair. His figure wasn't masculine, but he also wasn't thin. He also wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses, like those of a doctor. When comparing with the girl, he was shorter than her.

After five more minutes, he was done with his sketch. Looking at it, it was exceptionally made well done. The lighting effect he made in his sketch made it look that it was took from a camera.

"Ahh, at last, I'm done." He said, smiling at his work. "Are you almost done, Mo-chan?"

"Almost, Kei-kun." She replied, still swinging at the practice dummy.

"Well, we need to hurry. We wouldn't want you being late again." He said, teasing her a bit.

"Oh, shush. I'm almost done." She said.

"Motoko Aoyama, the Kendo princess. She wouldn't want her Kendo skills slipping." He teased her.

"Keitaro Urashima, the Sketch geek." Motoko said, stopping her training and turning around to face him. "Always bringing his sketch pad with him, not wanting to miss something he can sketch."

"We'll at least I don't bring a deadly weapon everywhere." He countered teasingly.

"Are you calling Shisui a deadly weapon?" Motoko asked sternly, you can see a vein popping out of her forehead.

Seconds later, Keitaro was running away from Motoko who was trying to swing at him with her bokken.

"COME BACK HERE, MALE! AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Motoko screamed, still trying to catch him.

"No way!" Keitaro said, then tripping on something a falling face first. Turning around he faced Motoko, who was looming above him like some menacing executioner.

"Any last words?" Motoko said, menacingly.

"Just one, TICKLE!" He said, lunging his finger at Motoko's ankle. She couldn't react fast enough, and when it made contact she instantly lost her strength and fell on the floor giggling. Keitaro didn't stop tickling her ankle, Motoko trashed around the floor, trying to escape Keitaro.

"Do you give?" Keitaro asked.

"N-Never! Hehehe!" Motoko said, still in a giggling fit.

"Suit yourself." Keitaro continued.

Seconds later, Motoko gave in. "O.K., O.K.! I hahaha… GIVE!"

And instantly Keitaro stopped. Motoko was breathing erratically after that, trying to catch her breath. Her also cheeks were also flushed, pure red. Keitaro just looked at her amused, happy to see this side of her from time to time.

After a minute she finally recomposed herself. She swiftly took her bokken again, and bonked Keitaro with it.

"Don't you ever do that again." Motoko said, sternly but wasn't mad.

"Can't promise you that, Mo-chan." Keitaro said, smiling at her and rubbing his head.

"Oh, spirits. Why did I ever have a friend like him? A male." Motoko sighed.

"Hey!" Keitaro said, a bit annoyed. "I'll have you know that you were the one that wanted to befriend me."

Ten years earlier, Keitaro was with her grandma Hina. They were in Kyoto, visiting one of her associates. She took Keitaro with her, because his parents were away. The location they were at was a large complex Dojo, the Shinmei-ryu school of arts. The structure itself was like it was made from the feudal era, actually it was. The Aoyama family, residing inside the Dojo, took exceptional care to it, making sure that it was still structurally sound but still have that traditional look in it.

Granny Hina stopped walking, so did Keitaro, and looked at him. They were currently at a practice area.

"Keitaro, I want you to stay here while I talk with the Aoyama head." Granny Hina said, softly.

"Can't I come with you?" Keitaro pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Keitaro. But this is Adult talk were going to have, I don't want to bore you." Granny Hina said, trying to persuade his grandchild.

"O.K.," Keitaro said, conceding defeat.

"That's a good boy, after this I'll treat you to some ice cream, O.K.?" Granny Hina promised him, smiling at him sweetly.

Granny Hina left Keitaro alone inside the practice area. He walked around the practice area, looking at all the equipment used in training. He saw the different swords, spears and even a cool looking armor. It piqued his interest and went to retrieve his sketch pad from his bag.

'Good thing I brought this thing, or else I'll be bored in here." He thought.

Sitting down on the floor, he started drawing the armor. He was always praised for drawing skills, by his teachers and parents. He didn't have any friends, because he was always perceived as the geek in school. No one didn't want to befriend him, but it wasn't to the point of him being bullied. His only friends were his trusty sketch pad and his pencil. When he's depressed or when he feels alone, he draws his problems away.

Ten minutes into his drawing, it was looking good. It wasn't what you can call a masterpiece, but for a kid his age, it was better than most artists.

"Wow, you actually draw pretty well." Someone said behind him.

"AHH!" He screamed.

This took him by surprise, he jumped out of his sitting position and almost threw his sketch pad and pencil at the person behind him.

It was a girl with long black hair, wearing a Kendogi. Basing from her height, it looked like she was also the same age as him.

"W-Who are you?!" Keitaro asked, quite a bit louder than he intended.

"Who? Me?" The girl asked back, pointing at herself. "My name is Motoko Aoyama, student and part of the Aoyama family that teaches the art of the Shinmei-ryu style. Why are you here? You're not trespassing are you? Because trespassers will feel the wrath of our school." Taking her bokken from her waist, and holding up in an aggressive stance.

"W-Wait! I'm no trespasser!" Keitaro pleaded. "I-I'm here with my granny Hina!"

Hearing the name of Granny Hina, she placed her bokken back to its sheath. "Oh, I see. So you're granny Hina's grandchild, Keitaro."

"Yes, I am." Keitaro repeated, then asked. "Why are you also here? I mean, it looks like there isn't any training today."

"Yes, well. I wasn't allowed to be inside the council meeting, they said I'm too young for that." Motoko replied, her head falling a bit.

"I too wasn't allowed there. Granny Hina said I should just stay here."

Motoko glanced at Keitaro, he saw that he was wearing glasses. Someone so young like him was already wearing glasses. She guessed that maybe he had bad eye sight. Then her eyes strayed to his sketch pad.

"Can I see your drawing?" Motoko asked in low voice.

"Oh, Ah, O.K." Keitaro said, giving Motoko his sketch pad.

"You really draw well." Motoko said, praising Keitaro.

"Yeah, it's kinda my hobby." Keitaro said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. This was the first time a girl praised him on his drawing.

"My hobby or you could say way of life is Kendo." Motoko said, giving Keitaro back his sketch pad then taking her sword back out again.

She did some swings and slashes in the air. Just like Keitaro, she was very good for her age. Her swings weren't like a kid swinging a sword, but it had grace and was also swift. It intrigued Keitaro, it was like she was like him.

"Hey, I know." Motoko said, after a thought passed through her mind. "Can you draw me while I practice?"

"Huh?" Keitaro was surprised to hear her say that. No one hadn't asked him to draw them yet, this was the first time. Also, Keitaro was only used to drawing still images, sceneries and objects, not people. "I-I don't know."

"Oh, come on." Motoko pleaded. "Your very good at drawing, and I want to see myself in a drawing. If you agree, I'll be your friend."

When he heard the word friend, Keitaro looked at her incredibly. 'Did she really tell me she'll be my friend?'

"R-Really?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you don't look like the type who's bad." Motoko said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Also, I wouldn't mind being friends with someone like you."

Keitaro was touched by this. His first friend in his whole life, well, maybe he could count the girl in his memories as a friend, but that was different. That was like seeing his soul mate, but with Motoko, he felt that she was like one of those people who will never leave you. Maybe it was only in his head, but he trusted this feeling.

"O.K." Keitaro agreed with a smile and a determined nod.

Two hours later, Granny Hina was being escorted by the head of the Aoyama clan, Motoko's mother, Tsukino Aoyama.

Walking back to the practice area where she left Keitaro, what they saw surprised them.

Motoko and Keitaro were asleep in one of the benches in a sitting position. Motoko was sitting next to Keitaro, sweat could be seen on her forehead. While Keitaro was asleep also next to Motoko, he had a smile on his face, a small contended smile.

Granny Hina and Tsukino smiled, what they saw was cute. Both of them approached them, then Granny Hina saw Keitaro's sketch pad on the floor. Picking it up, she saw a drawing of Motoko. She portrayed as someone who was training. Granny was always amazed by Keitaro's skill in drawing, but in the drawing , she could feel the passion when he drew it. At the bottom where Keitaro usually puts the title of his drawing, she saw that it was labeled as "My First Friend".

Granny Hina knew about Keitaro's situation at school, the only time she saw him with a friend was when that two girls went to the Inn. But those two were only there for a week, then they had to go back home. She was disappointed with herself that she didn't get their addresses.

Then she decided that he would take Keitaro here constantly, as to not take him away from his 'First' friend.

"Tsukino, can I take Keitaro here twice a week?" Granny Hina asked Tsukino. "It seems that these two befriended each other."

"I would appreciate it, Hina." Tsukino said with a smile on her face. "It will also help Motoko be more sociable."

After their deal, it was time to go. Not wanting to disturb the two, both their relatives took them with the utmost care not to wake them up. When they picked them up, they only stirred, but went back to sleep.

"Good-bye, Tsukino. See you next time." Granny Hina said her farewell.

"To you as well, Hina." Tsukino said.

Both of them bowed to each other, then parted ways.

After that, Keitaro was always at the Aoyama compound, spending time with Motoko. It wasn't just twice a week, he was there for almost all week, and sometimes Motoko would spend her time at Hinata Inn. Their friendship soared from being mere acquaintances to close friends. They would spend their time with Motoko training while Keitaro sketches her. Also, when one had problems, they would confine with each other. Keitaro told Motoko of her promise girl. Motoko wasn't your particular girl that would think that that was romantic. She just thought of how loyal he was, holding to a promise for that long. She respected him more for that.

Motoko decided to attend Keitaro's school, exchanging a high prestige all-girls school for a public school. But it was worth it for Motoko, if he could spend time with his close friend. Her mother wasn't against the idea, they were actually proud of Motoko for being sociable. Keitaro was thankful at Motoko for spending time with him.

At school, they're inseparable, always spending time with each other. Motoko had friends outside Keitaro, the Kendo team, and her fan club. But Motoko would pick Keitaro over them.

Motoko would be Keitaro's sort of protector when people try to pick on him, and Keitaro would try to defend Motoko against boys who harassed her, but Motoko could take them, she just didn't tell Keitaro that.

Motoko tried to persuade Keitaro to join the art club, but he told her that he was too uncomfortable with others. He also told her that he was happy enough when they were together, and he would draw her. Motoko was touched because of that, because of that she developed a tiny crush on him. But pushed the idea away, she thought it was a bit ridiculous.

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? Or not?

Tell me by writing a review. It really helps a lot. Also, if you have any suggestions, write it in a review and I'll reply to you A.S.A.P.

Following and making it one of your Favorites will be highly appreciated.

Also, for those who're reading my other story, don't worry. This won't bother the update with that story, I promise you that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, and this is the second chapter of this lovely story.

This is the most longest update I've ever written, consisting of 3000+ words. That's a record for me, because I only write 2000+ words usually in my chapters. Yup, I'm a slow and short updater, that I am.

Now about my other story, if you're wondering about when the update is going to be up for that story, then I'll be this week. I'm already working on in.

Anyways, enough of this jibber jabber, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love hina, Ken Akamatsu owns it, not me. I only own this plot.

* * *

Picking up his stuff and Motoko's bag, he always brings her bag even though she can bring it herself, after times of bickering over it, Motoko just let him.

"O.K., Let's go." Keitaro said.

Then they left the Dojo, a public one that was conveniently one of Shinmei-ryu's. Riding the monorail to school, there was only one seat available, being the gentleman that he is, he offered the seat to Motoko, who took it and gave Keitaro a smile. Keitaro remained standing and took hold of the pole to help him balance.

The monorail takes about fifteen minutes to get to their High school. And as public transportations go in Japan, there were always perverts ready to molest weak Japanese students. One was already beside Motoko, and as he reached out a hand behind her to touch her posterior, her instincts kicked in and she rammed her sheath to his hand.

The molester retracted his hand with a scream of pain, which attracted the attention of Keitaro and all the other passengers.

"W-What did you just do?!" The molester screamed, who stood up while waving his hand trying to elevate the pain.

"I was merely protecting myself from a pervert such as yourself." Motoko said, she didn't even give him a glance. She was still calmly sitting in her seat. "Men and their pervertedness, it's shameful. That's why I despise your kind."

The molester was filled with anger. 'How dare this wench do this to me.' He thought.

"I'll show you what a man can do." He said in rage, trying to slap Motoko. But he was stopped by someone, who took hold of his hand.

"I suggest that you leave now, or you'll feel the wrath of the Urashima arts." Keitaro said, giving the molester and glare that suggested death. "Or you'd rather meet the force of her sword. So, which is it?"

The molester wasn't sure if he should stay and teach these kids a lesson, but he has heard of the Urashima arts, and they mostly left you a body that will hurt for weeks, and also by the speed of her instincts, he wouldn't like to face that.

"S-Screw this!" The molester said, as he left the monorail, even though it was still moving.

The remaining passengers looked at the two and whispered to themselves . It wasn't every day that someone stands up to a molester, and also not a girl with a sword.

Keitaro took the seat next to Motoko, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him, he gave him a comforting smile that said "it's O.K.".

"Kei-kun…" Motoko whispered. "I-I don't know why you still hang out with someone like me. I mean, I despise men, specially perverts. If they even so look at me funny, I threat them with my sword."

Back then Motoko didn't despise men, she was a bit indifferent to them. If they didn't bother her, then she won't bother them. But there were boys in her middle school who really got on her nerves. They always harassed her, they were known for harassing girls, but lately they always tease Motoko. Even though they knew that they would soon feel the wrath of her sword. Fortunately for them, Motoko couldn't bring her sword with her, it was against school policy.

"Hey there, Motoko." Takeo said, the leader of the group who harass Motoko, who was alone because Keitaro was sick that day. "How are you?"

"I don't have time for your stupid antics, Takeo." She said in a cold tone. "I'm going to be late for literature."

"Ooh, the ice princess is in a bad mood today, huh?" Takeo said, teasing Motoko. His group snickered behind him. "Why don't you just skip today and go with me? I'll show you how I treat a lady like yourself."

Motoko ignored them and tried to move past them, but the group just surrounded her.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, Takeo." She spat his name, frustrated by his acts.

"Oh, come on, Mo-chan. I just want to spend time with you." Takeo said, as he tried to group her posterior.

But before he could reach behind her, she kicked his gonads. And he fell on his knees, holding his sore, family jewels.

"Hmph!" She scoffed, moving away from the group who went to their leader.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, AOYAMA!" He screamed, still holding on to his gonads. "YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU DID!"

Again, Motoko ignored him, but deep down inside she felt that something bad was going to happen.

After a day of learning, the bell rang, signaling the end of class for that day. Motoko was collected her things and was ready to go home, but she was stopped by a school staff.

"Aoyama, the principal is expecting you." He said with a cold tone.

"Why?" She asked, but deep inside her she knew why.

"That is not for me to tell you." He said, ushering her to the principal's office.

Upon entering the principal's office, she saw Takeo behind the principal who had his arms crossed and wearing a smirk on his face.

"Aoyama, take a seat." The principal said, pointing to the seat in front of his table.

As Motoko took her seat, she felt a sense of dread envelop her. It was her first time to be called at the principal's office. And also Takeo being there added the things that made her worry.

"Aoyama, I was informed of something that was against the rules." The principal said. "I strictly prohibit acts of violence against fellow students. And do you know who this unruly student is?"

Motoko was silent, she knew it was her, but she couldn't make herself answer.

"Silence won't help you, Aoyama." The principal scoffed. "I know you, you know that it's you. Why would you do such a thing?"

"H-He was harassing me!" Motoko blurted out, indignantly. "He would have groped me if I didn't defend myself!"

"That isn't an excuse, young lady!" The principal said, he wouldn't allow any students to raise his/her voice at him. "You could have just ran away and called a staff. But no, you just had to resort to violence. I'm afraid I would have to suspend you."

"But that isn't fair!" Motoko said, indignantly.

"The school policy is clear, Aoyama. You're lucky I didn't kick you out of this school." The principal rebuked. "You may leave, I'll inform your mother."

Motoko stood up and picked up her bag, but before she left. She gave Takeo a deathly glare.

Takeo didn't even flinch, in fact, he even winked at her.

Motoko stormed out of the office and slammed the door. She was totally mad about this whole experience, the principal didn't even listen to her side of the story. This was the first time she was suspended, even for something she didn't even do. She was silently cursing the principal and Takeo, she would get back at him, that she made sure.

Taking her sword from the Kendo club's locker, she was allowed to store it there when classes begin.

She walked back to her home. The sky was darkening, it was going to rain soon. Her usual route included a walk through the shady part of town, and there were guys looking at her with lustful eyes. One group decided to approach her and tried to flirt with her.

"Hey, there honey." One guy said, blocking her way. "Want to go out with me?"

'Are all males such perverts?'She thought _exasperated_ly.

"I am not in the mood for acts such as this." She said, angrily.

"Ahh, we got a whinny tramp here." The other guy said, snickering. Then taking hold of her wrist forcefully. "Come on, we'll have loads of fun."

'Enough is enough!' Motoko thought. She released the hold on her wrist, then released her sword out of its sheath. The group instantly backed away, seeing the sharp blade.

"H-Hold on a sec there, y-you might h-hurt someone w-with that." The guy who took her wrist stuttered, fearing for his life.

"If you value your lives, then I suggest you to leave." She said, menacingly.

When the group and the bystanders left, she placed the sword back to its sheath. She wasn't the type to make death threats, but she was frustrated, she had enough perverted antics of men.

Arriving home, she noticed that her mother wasn't home, as well as her sister. She glad to be home, today was a stressful day, but little did she know, that this fate wasn't finished with her today.

Going to their family's Dojo, she wanted to release this rage by practicing. She didn't want to release this on someone. When she got to the to the entrance, she heard voices. One was male and the other was female. She hadn't recognized the male's voice, but she recognized the female's.

It was her sister.

"…she won't accept this on such short notice." She heard her sister, Tsuruko, said. "And also, she won't be happy to hear It'll be because of this."

'What is she talking about?' Motoko thought, she didn't want to eavesdrop, but she was getting curious.

"I know, but I love you and if we are to be together, you must relinquish your position as heir." The man said, sadly.

"I know that, but I just don't know how she'll behave because of this." Tsuruko said. "But I she'll just have to live with it."

Motoko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now it was all clear to her now, why her sister was distant this past few months. And why she was always away. It was because she was entranced by this male. And now because of this male is going to take her sister away, permanently.

Her head was filled with rage. It was always the fault of men, those perverted, untrustworthy, spineless males.

She stormed in on their conversation, opening the door with such force that almost broke it. This made her sister, and her boyfriend, now fiancé gasp. Motoko had also unsheathed her sword, and was holding it with intent to harm.

"M-Motoko!" Tsuruko said, shocked to see her, and also because of her grand entrance. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"I am here to rid of this male." Motoko said, her voice dripping with so much venom. "Their kind cannot be trusted."

"What are you talking about, Motoko?!" Tsuruko said, quite confused. But she was nervous of her, she was holding the sword menacingly.

She didn't give an explanation, Motoko, in a blink of an eye, lunged at Tsuruko's fiancé which such speed. But her sister was faster than her, she protected him by parrying Motoko's sword.

"Go now, Kenji. I'll deal with her!" Tsuruko said, seeing as Motoko can't be talked to right now. She could see her fiery rage in her eyes.

Fortunately, Kenji was also a student of martial artists' school. He jumped out of the room in a blink of an eye.

"Motoko calm down, now tell me what's wrong." Tsuruko said, trying to calm her down.

"It's those males! Their kind cannot be trusted!" Motoko spat. "They are only after our body, and will take such measures to achieve that!"

"What are you talking about, Motoko? You were O.K., this morning. What happened?" Tsuruko asked.

"I do not need to explain to you." Motoko said, turning away from her sister. "You have already chosen who you want to be with. And I won't trust any men from now on, they will only destroy me."

Motoko's face was dripping with tears, and she ran away, away from home. Tsuruko didn't follow her, it would only make things worse.

Motoko ran to the mountains, where she remembered where the cabin was located. She remembered that she found it with Keitaro, one day after going to the mountain for a hike. It was abandoned when they found it. They then decided to make it their secret place, a place where they could be alone. They cleaned it, redecorated it, placed some stuff inside it.

Arriving at the cabin, she went inside and collapsed at one of the beds they placed there. There she cried and sobbed for an hour before crying herself to sleep.

Tsukino was aghast when she heard of the news that Motoko ran away, after hearing that her sister was going to give up the position as heir. But she also knew that that wasn't the only reason she ran away. So she went to Motoko's school and found out about the incident Motoko was part of. But she also found out that Motoko was really only trying to defend herself, after watching the tapes of the security camera. The guard was a student of the Shinmei-ryu school, so he was open to let her watch the tapes. She then used the tape to blame the principal of his wrong decision, and found out that Takeo was his son. After a threat that he would lose his position, he cancelled the suspension and suspended his son.

But Motoko hadn't gone home for days now, and it was worrying her. So she called Keitaro, and asked if he knew where she could be. Keitaro's first thoughts were the cabin, it was isolated and it was the proper place to hide. But they promised to each other that when one of them ran away from home, they wouldn't tell their location.

Keitaro lied, but said that he was going to find her. Tsukino was glad that he would help, she said that when he found her she should call her instantly.

After the call, Keitaro took out a bag and filled it with supplies, such as food and a few cash. After getting ready, he gone up to the hill. It took him two hours to arrive there, it was a bit far from his home, but he was determined to find her.

Arriving at the cabin, he saw that the door was closed, but saw that her shoes was outside. It was a habit of Motoko, even though her shoes could be snatched by some random animal. Knocking on the door, "Motoko, it's me Keitaro. I know you're there." He said.

"Go away, I don't want to associate myself with your kind anymore!" She shouted. "Your untrustworthy, perverted, and will always hurt me!"

"Motoko, you know me. I won't ever hurt you, come on, open up." Keitaro said, trying to persuade her to open the door.

"NEVER!" Motoko shouted from the top of her lungs.

Keitaro sighed, 'This is going to be hard.' He thought.

For days, Keitaro stayed outside the cabin. Every day, trying to persuade Motoko to come out and talk to him. But he was either met with silence or was either thrown with something hard, which she would throw by opening the door slightly. Keitaro slept outside, fortunately he brought a sleeping bag with him. Also, after two days since Keitaro arrived, Motoko ran out of food to eat. She wasn't going to outside and find food, she would rather starve than go outside. Keitaro also knew of this, he was the one that placed canned food there in the first place.

He started to leave Motoko food outside her door every three times a day. In the morning, in the afternoon, and in the evening. He would either use his supplies or catch fish from the nearby waterfall.

After five days of staying there, when night came, rain started to pour. Keitaro even thought he was getting wet, he didn't want to disturb Motoko, he knew that she was probably asleep now. But he was getting sick. After half an hour his vision started to blur, his consciousness was fading. His final vision was of an angel with long black hair looking down at him.

In what seemed like years for Keitaro, he woke up. He had a dream of his promise girl again, but this time it was a bit insignificant. What he could remember is his memories with Motoko. Where they would spend time together.

What he saw when he woke up surprised him, he was inside the cabin. And he also had a damp towel on his forehead.

"Finally awake, are we?" Keitaro heard someone say. Turning to the voice it was Motoko. She was sitting on the ground, hands on her knees, and her head was a bit downcast. She looked weak and ashamed of herself.

"Why?" Motoko asked, softly.

"Huh?" Keitaro asked, quite confused.

"Why? Why did you stay? Didn't you hear what I said?" She said, not really asking. "I said that I didn't want to associate myself with males again. I also said that I despised your kind, said bad things about your kind. So, why? Why stay?"

"You're my friend, Motoko." Keitaro said, comfortingly. Approaching her carefully and slowly."I would never abandon my friends, especially you, Mo-chan. Even if you said those things, I forgive you. You were hurt, I understand. But never, ever, doubt my relationship with you. You're very precious to me, Mo-chan. I would trade everything for you."

"I-Idiot!" Motoko said, tears appearing on her eyes. Then throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly. Again, Motoko cried loudly still hugging him tightly. But this time, it wasn't sorrow she felt but happiness. Knowing that someone would never give up on her, staying there for her time of need.

Keitaro returned the hug as tight as hers, everything he said to her, he meant every bit of it.

After that, Motoko hadn't still changed her mind about the male population of the earth, they were still perverted, untrustworthy and conniving. But what's changed, is how he looked at Keitaro. He was the only exception to the male race, and she would never find him as a friend anymore. No, she looked at him as the person he loved.

Back to present, Motoko was again questioning Keitaro if he was still doing the right thing, staying with her.

"Are we going to have this discussion again, Mo-chan?" Keitaro sighed, he was a bit tired of hearing this. But he wasn't going to leave her because of just that. "Mo-chan, do you despise me?"

"No! I don't!" She blurted out, then she lowered her head.

"Not you." She whispered.

"Then, I won't leave you." He said, taking hold of her arms. "Remember, Mo-chan, that you're my first and most closest friend I had ever had. I won't ever leave you, even if you start to despise me. I'll always treasure our friendship."

'Friend…' She thought, a bit sadly.

"Thank you, Kei-kun." She whispered, giving him a smile, who he returned.

* * *

So how was it? I hope you liked it, it's been fueled by Chocolate Coffee and Owl City Music. (No, I don't own Owl City)

Tell me how it is, write a comment on how I did. If you have any suggestions, write it in the comments also, I'll reply to you A.S.A.P.

Also, faving this fic and following, I will appreciate it highly. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, another update to the story. And another long one, composing of 3,700+ words on the story itself. My longest written chapter as of now.

I had great inspiration music playing while writing this one. Mostly from Mili, a composer that made songs from a game named Deemo.

**WARNING: This chapter has extreme case of spoilers! If you haven't read the Manga, then do so before you read this. If you can't be bothered, I still suggest you read the Manga. If you're still persistent then, STILL READ IT!. (But I can't do anything if you ignore me...) I warned you.**

Anyways, lets get to the story. Hope you like it guys! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own, Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu owns it. Also, I didn't advertise Mili or Deemo (I mean, not intentionally).

* * *

"So, how you do Keitaro?" Haitani asked, with Shirai at his side. They were walking to the cafeteria. Motoko wasn't with him, she had to attend the Kendo club. If Motoko wasn't with him, Haitani and Shirai was with him.

Haitani and Shirai were Keitaro's only friends, except for Motoko. You could call them his fan club. Actually, Keitaro had an even bigger fan club than them, he was well known for his skills at drawing. But they were different. They were friendly towards him, but not like an obsessive fan club. They didn't pester him for drawings, paintings or any kind. The reason they got drawings from him because Keitaro gave them to him. Mostly it was robot mechas and scenery. He didn't give them drawings of Motoko, they were special to him. Only he and Motoko had drawings of herself.

"I guess it's O.K., but we had a little trouble while going to school." Keitaro said. They knew who he was mentioning when he said 'we'. They were familiar with Motoko, mostly because they were despised by her. And they would avoid Keitaro if Motoko was with him. But that didn't bother Keitaro at all. It's not that he didn't value Shirai and Haitani's friendship, but he would choose Motoko over them.

"Oh, what kind of trouble?" Shirai asked, a bit curious.

"I won't spill the details, but there was a perverted old man when we went on the monorail." Keitaro said.

"Yeah, they're almost everywhere." Haitani said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, like I'm also spending lunch with some." Keitaro joked, chuckling and smirking to himself.

"Hey! I resent that!" Shirai and Haitani said, both at the same time. Then Shirai said, "We don't go out of our way and grope every girl we see."

"Did I say anything about groping?" Keitaro again joked.

"Let's just go eat." Haitani resigned, hanging his head defeatedly.

Getting their food and finding a table to sit on. Shirai and Haitani glanced at each other and got an idea.

"Hey, Keitaro." Shirai called him, grinning. Keitaro raised an eyebrow. "How's Motoko?"

"Why do you ask?" Keitaro asked, a bit suspicious.

"We were just thinking that you and Motoko make a good couple." Haitani said, grinning from ear to ear while also moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Keitaro almost spat his food from the statement.

"W-What?!" Keitaro said, coughing the food that got stuck in his throat.

"We were just stating the obvious." Shirai said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Don't even joke about that." Keitaro said in a serious tone, shaking his head. "I already told you about my promise girl, right?"

"Are you still going to fulfill that promise?" Shirai asked. "Even if you don't remember her face? And she might have forgotten about that promise?"

"Yes, I am." Keitaro said in a determined voice. "I'm not the kind who'll just forget a promise. Promises are made to fulfilled, not broken."

"Keitaro, we don't mean to offend you or anything." Haitani apologized. "But you've got to face facts, Motoko's the only girl that understands you. And you're the only one that she doesn't despise, despite you being male."

"I'm not saying that she's ugly, she really does look beautiful." Keitaro admitted. "But I only see her as a friend, a close friend to be exact. And this promise is really important to me, I'm going to fulfill it even if she doesn't remember me and our promise."

* * *

Fifteen years earlier, Keitaro was playing in the sandbox near the Hinata Inn. He was making sand castles, using a pail and a plastic shovel. He sensed that someone was behind him, he saw that it was two girls. The first girl had short brown hair, like Keitaro, she was also at the same age as Keitaro. She was holding up a doll, it was a Liddo-kun doll. Keitaro recognized it, he was a fan of that TV show. The second girl was a bit younger than them, three or two years younger. She had gold, brown hair and she had a single antennae hair sticking out. She was hiding behind the first girl, holding on her arm and peeking a little bit.

"Hello!" Keitaro greeted them, smiling innocently at them, which the first girl returned. "My name's Keitaro."

"My name's Mutsumi." The first girl introduced herself, then motioning to the girl behind her. "This little girl behind me is Naru-chan."

"Oh, so you're the two that are staying at granny Hina's Inn?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, my parents' are here because they had, umm, what was it? Bus-si-ness? Yeah, Business near here." Mutsumi said, having a hard time saying 'Business'.

"What about you, Naru-chan?" Keitaro asked the shy girl. She had only hidden behind Mutsumi even further in response.

"I heard that she was here for the healing powers of the Hot Springs." Mutsumi said, putting a finger on her lip while looking up in a thinking manner. "But I didn't hear what her illness was."

"Yeah, granny Hina's Hot Spring has magic powers that heals almost all sickness." Keitaro explained. "It's famous for that. Anyways, want to play with me? I have two more shovels and another pail."

"Hehehe… Actually the reason why we went here is to play." Mutsumi answered, giggling.

Mutsumi got in the sandbox along Naru who was still glued to her back. Mutsumi started making an oval shaped sand castle, whilst Naru was playing with her Liddo-kun. Keitaro was helping Mutsumi build their sand castle.

For three days, they would play in the sandbox all afternoon. Keitaro was always the first to be there while Mutsumi and Naru came in together. They would always build sand castles or play house. Naru was always quiet, playing with Mutsumi's Liddo-kun. Mutsumi on the other hand was always talking to Keitaro while he kept on building their sand castle. In those three days, Mutsumi started to develop a crush on Keitaro. Naru also developed a crush on Keitaro, but was a bit shy to say it to anyone.

"Hey, did you know…" Mutsumi said, all of a sudden. "That if two people who love each other can enter Tokyo University together, they'll live happily ever after?" Then she slowly approached Keitaro and giving him a peck on the cheek, who instantly got red faced. "So, when we both grow up, let's both go to Tokyo U."

Keitaro was stunned by this. This was his first time receiving a kiss from a girl, and she also promised that when they grow up they'll be together. It was a bit too much to handle by a boy his age. He only nodded in response, he was still in shock. Mutsumi giggled at him, finding it amusing that he instantly got quiet. For the remainder of the day, they played quietly.

After playing, they went to their parents. Mutsumi, after saying goodbye to Keitaro, followed Naru to her parents. Naru heard their exchange of promise when they were playing. She got jealous because she too wanted to be with Keitaro. She then gently pulled Mutsumi's shirt to get her attention.

"Hmm? Naru-chan, what is it?" Mutsumi asked.

"P-Promise… K-Keitaro…" Naru uttered, she was still too shy and too young to talk straight.

"Our promise?" Mutsumi asked, getting a nod from Naru. "What about it?"

"M-Me… and K-Keitaro…" Naru uttered. "P-Promise… Together…"

Mutsumi understood what she was trying to say. She felt guilty, taking away someone's love from someone else. Even though she liked Keitaro, she was going to do what she thought was right. She was always like that, giving something to others, even if she needs to sacrifice.

"Well, how about this." Mutsumi suggested, smiling at Naru. "I exchange my promise with Kei-kun to you?"

Naru was happy to hear that, she nodded eagerly while smiling at Mutsumi. She then hugged the older girl, who also returned the hug. If Naru was happy, then she'll bear it and try to happy also. As they ended the hug, Mutsumi escorted Naru to her parents. Getting her to her parents, Naru waved goodbye while still wearing her smile.

But what the three didn't know, was that each of them was going home tomorrow. Naru was already healed up, no longer needing the power of the hot springs. Mutsumi's parents were done with their business in town, and Keitaro's parents were calling him to go home.

When morning came, Mutsumi was the first to leave. The van was already packed up with their stuff and they were ready to leave. Keitaro only had learned of this when he woke up, so he started to dress up and ran towards where Mutsumi's van was located. When he got there the van was already moving, and Keitaro tried to keep up with it. Mutsumi saw Keitaro from the side view mirror, she rolled down the window and yelled something at Keitaro.

"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi yelled. "Bye-bye! Remember our promise alright, Kei-kun? Promise me!"

Before Keitaro could reply he tripped on a rock and fell down. The van zoomed away and it gradually got smaller until it was no longer visible. Keitaro stood up and nodded, quite determined, to himself.

"I promise!" He yelled.

As this was happening, Nauru was already riding in her family's car. She was constantly looking out the window, trying to look for Keitaro. But when her father started the car, he still wasn't there. Naru stopped looking out and had a dejected expression on her face. She was heartbroken, her crush couldn't say goodbye to her. Tears formed in her eyes, as the car zoomed away, back to their home. Keitaro was aware that Naru had already left by the time he got back to the Inn. He was a bit disappointed in himself for not saying goodbye to her. But his mind was constantly replaying the promise he made with Mutsumi.

"I won't forget about our promise, I'll remember and fulfill it." Keitaro said to himself, determined to do just that.

* * *

Back in present time. Keitaro was already done with class and was now waiting outside near the gates for Motoko. Waiting only for a few minutes, he saw her moving towards him. Waving a hand to her as a greeting.

"So, how is your day?" Keitaro asked, while they walked towards the Hinata Sou. Since the day Motoko ran away from home, she went and stayed at the Hinata Sou. It was turned into an All girls' dorm for the sake of Motoko, since she started to despise men. Keitaro asked his granny Hina to do so, which the old woman complied, since she also had great connections with the Aoyama clan.

* * *

A year earlier.

"If Motoko needs a place to stay, then we'll change the Inn to an All girls' dorm." Granny Hina said to Keitaro who was pleading on his knees.

"Really?!" Keitaro asked, shocked that his grandmother had agreed just like that.

"Yes, Keitaro." Granny Hina repeated. "Also, the Inn hasn't been that much profitable this past few years. Maybe making it to an All girls' dorm will bring in the money again." The old woman chuckled.

As the preparations were made, paperworks done and renovations were finished. The Inn was successfully changed into an All girls' dorm. Motoko was the first to gain a lease, since it was for her. She was really grateful for Keitaro and granny Hina for doing this all for her. But because of it being an All girl's dorm, Keitaro wasn't allowed there anymore. Only gaining passage to the café, which his aunt/cousin Haruka owned.

In those two years, three girls started to have a lease there also.

The was first one, after to Motoko, was Mitsune Konno, A.K.A. Kitsune. She was only in 6th grade. Her parents agreed to let her live alone, since they were having problems themselves. Because of this, Kitsune had to turn to liquor to elevate her problems. She also found out that she had high alcohol tolerance. So now a days, even if she didn't have any problems, she would drink sake from hour to hour. To her, she was only having fun. But with a help of a friend, she didn't get too much fun that it could hurt her.

Naru Narusegawa; Kitsune's best friend and Keitaro's old friend and promise girl. Ever since that day, when Keitaro didn't see her off, she has tried to forget him. Her heart aches whenever she thought of that day, so she decided to forget him. She succeeded after half a year. She could no longer remember him, or the exchange of promises she made with Mutsumi. She, also in turn forgot all about her stay at the Hinata Inn, Mutsumi, everything.

After a year, Naru's parents had a fall out. They had a divorce and Naru was left with her Mother. She was a bit devastated when that happened, but she understood it.

Kitsune befriended her at the start of the middle school. They instantly clicked with each other. They were like Motoko and Keitaro, always together. Whether it be in the cafeteria, at class, or being gym partners. Also, they developed a crush on Naru's tutor, Seta Noriyasu.

Kitsune would come to Naru's home when she was being tutored, to see Seta. Naru didn't know about Kitsune's crush on Seta, so she let Kitsune come. Seta was oblivious to their affection towards him, but he was still friendly towards them.

One time when Kitsune didn't come, Seta started to have a conversation with Naru.

"Hey Naru, did you know that when two persons who adore each other enter Toudai together, they'll have eternal happiness?" Seta said, casually.

"R-Really?" Naru asked, cheeks reddening. Thinking that Seta was implying something. Also, there was something that seemed familiar with what Seta said. But Naru just brushed it off.

"Yeah, I friend told me that." Seta said as he stared off at the distance. A longing look in his eyes. "So, I expect you to pass the test there and be happy with somebody."

Naru looked at Seta with admiration and adoration, then nodding to the man, agreeing to him and making a promise to herself that she'll be with him.

After their little chat, they got back to the rhythm of studying.

During that year, Naru's mother remarried. Also, the man took Naru's mother's surname. The man had a daughter before Naru's mother married him, Mei. She was happy that she'll finally have a big sister that will play and care for her. But Naru didn't take it positively. She thought that her mother was finally bored and tired of her that she remarried someone even if he had a daughter.

Naru began being a bit rebellious, ignoring her mother and only being civil towards her new step-father and step-sister. Even with that, all of them still loved her. Her step-father thought of her as her own daughter, her mother still looking after her and Mei was thinking that in time she'll warm up to them. But Naru thought otherwise.

When she learned that Kitsune was living in an All Girls' Dormitory, she asked her mother if she could live there also. Her mother was against the idea, but she approved of it because if she didn't Naru will be more rebellious. As soon as three weeks, she had successfully transferred all her items at the dorm.

The last girl was Kaolla Su. She arrived there a month after Naru started living there. Her sister, Amalla Su, was a princess of a nation, as well as Kaolla. But she doesn't have the time to properly take care of Kaolla, because she spends most of her time with running their nation. Having connections with the Urashima family, she went to granny Hina and asked if she could take care of Kaolla and let her live at the dorms and also asked if she could keep her royalty a secret. Granny Hina accepted, and Kaolla was transferred there in less than two weeks. Good thing that Kaolla was already fluent in Japanese, so communication wasn't going to be a problem.

Kaolla was hyper energetic little girl, she always thinking of ways that she could have fun. But most people thought of her as a nuisance, but she didn't mind them at all, as long as she had fun. She was also a genius, easily making technological items that will make other famous inventors stupid in comparison. Mostly, her machines were made to make her have fun. But when she heard that she was going to be transferred to another country, and will spend her time there, she thought that her sister was abandoning her.

When she got to the Hinata dorms, she was depressed. Not liking the atmosphere at all, it seemed boring there for her. She spruced up her room, making an artificial jungle inside her room, to make it seem that she hadn't left her country. But she still felt alone. Often she would feel homesick and will cry herself to sleep.

One day, she woke up early. She had a beautiful dream, she was back in her own country and was with her sister having fun like they used to. When she woke up, she again felt lonely. After washing up, she aimlessly walked around the apartments. She didn't make too much noise, the others were still asleep. She had travelled to the gardens at the back of the Hinata, only now noticing where she was. She heard a grunting voice, looking for the source of the voice, she found Motoko who was practicing Kendo.

She watched her with fascination, only now knowing why she was always wearing a weird outfit and always having a sword with her. Not noticing herself, but she was slowly walking up towards her. Motoko, feeling a nearby presence, glanced at her right and saw the tanned blonde girl, slowly walking up towards her.

"Hello there, Su. Good morning to you." Motoko greeted her, placing her Bokken at the floor. "Is there something you need of me?"

"Umm, Good morning to you too, Motoko." Su greeted, feeling a bit shy, not like herself at all. "I was just watching you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, Su." Motoko replied, giving Su a warm smile. "I appreciate it, in all honesty."

Su felt happy, for the first time that she was here. She found someone that she could finally spend time with, and not feel lonely.

Motoko went back to her training as Su watched her. They continued this routine ever since. After a week of these interactions, Su warmed up to Motoko and they talked while Motoko trained. She was slowly reverting back to her usual, energetic self. Asking Motoko if she could test her new inventions, and Motoko always agreed, even though she thought her inventions were mostly weird.

One day, when they were back in the gardens. Motoko, done with her training, said to Su.

"You remind me of someone I care about." Motoko said as she stared at the distance. "Just like you, he always watches me train, and both of you do things when I train. You make inventions for me to test, while he draws me in his sketch pad."

"Who is he? Is he someone great? Are his drawings great, just like my inventions are?" Su barraged Motoko with questions, while riding Motoko's back.

"Well, yes he is great person. He's kind hearted, caring and loyal person." Motoko said, describing Keitaro. "His drawings are great, but your inventions are better."

"So, who is he, Motokos?" Su asked again, now even more persistent.

"Let's just call him, The Artist." Motoko answered. She didn't want Keitaro to learn what how she describes him and Su was big blabber mouth. He could learn it from her.

"Awww, No fairs!" Su pouted, crossing her arms.

Motoko then took Su out of her back and tickled her sides. Su trashed around the ground, laughing her heart out and trying to escape Motoko's tickle wrath. Ever since that day, Su only felt homesick seldom, and when that happens she would sleep in Motoko's room. The two made a bond so strong that it was unbreakable.

None of the girls, except Motoko knew of Keitaro. Granny Hina hadn't introduced Keitaro to the girls, thinking that there was no reason to do so. They only knew him as the person that Motoko goes to school with. They were confused by this; they knew that Motoko despises men. But here she was, always going to school with a guy. Kitsune suspected that he was Motoko's boyfriend, but Motoko denied this every time that it was mentioned. Naru thought that he was only being close to Motoko so that he could gain entrance to the dorms. She didn't trust him one bit. Kaolla didn't think too much of this, as long as Motoko spends time with her, she didn't mind at all.

Motoko didn't tell them about him for no apparent reason, except that she didn't want to. No other reasons, just that. But she told Keitaro all about the other girls she was living with. Only telling him their behaviors and how she interacts with them. Keitaro only wanted to know who she was living with, if she was comfortable there with them or not.

* * *

Back in the present, They went to the noodle shop which Keitaro was a patron. Motoko didn't approve of his ramen addiction, he would always eat there if given the chance, which was three times a week. Motoko would always persuade Keitaro to eat something else, but she felt that today she would let him. And also, the place sold great tempura that always made Motoko's mouth water.

After filling their stomachs, Keitaro escorted Motoko back to at Hinta Sou. He would always escort her at the steps, but today he felt that he should escort her to the top of the stairs and go to the café to know how his Aunt Haruka was doing. Reaching the top of the stairs, Keitaro said goodbye to her and she did too also. Giving Motoko a hug, which she returned, and waved her goodbye as she entered the dorms.

Unknown to them, the girls were watching them from the balcony. Kitsune had a knowing expression on her face, thinking that her theory was right. Naru had a sour expression, still not trusting the unknown friend of Motoko. Kaolla, on the other hand, looked at him with wonder and curiosity. Wanting to know the enigma that Keitaro was.

* * *

A mouthful of character history, eh? We're slowly gaining momentum to get us to the main timeline in which the story will focus.

If you're wondering where Shinobu is, she'll be come in the next or two chapter.

So, how was it? Did you like it? Or was it unsatisfying? Do you have any suggestions? Tell me all about it in a review, I'll respond to you A.S.A.P.

And following and making this one of your favs will be highly appreciated. I mean it, I really appreciate it.

Once again, Thanks for sticking to my story, even if it is slow and short compared to others. Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry guys for the aggravating long wait for this update.

But here it is, finally after an eternity!

It's a bit short, only having 1300+ words. But I will try to update more faster this time.

Anyways, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything related to Love Hina, just this plot.

* * *

The Hinata Café was quaint little Japanese tea house, basing its design on Restaurant located at Kanayama named "Flower of Izu". When granny Hina was just a teenager, her parents took her to Kanayama and they ate at the Restaurant "Flower of Izu". She marveled at the structure of the restaurant, even though it was located on a steeply hill beside the road, it still had somewhat two floors. Not only that, but the design of the restaurant gave her a relaxing feeling, most of the materials used were wood.

When granny Hina acquired land where the Hinata-Sou was located, she decided that she'll add a tea house on the side of the land. But the construction workers said that the hill was too steep to place a tea house on the side. Then she remembered the restaurant at Kanayama. She explained to the workers on how they'll build the tea house, thought that it was a bit weird to build the Café in that way,but it works and they were getting paid so didn't complain.

The construction of the café took 3 months. It was a bit of hassle to build, only using wood and only using cement on the floor and the foundations, but in the end it was all worth it. When it was all done, granny Hina was amazed that it looked exactly how the restaurant at Kanayama looked.

It didn't take long before the café was up and running. People of all kinds came to the café to see its extraordinary design. Some students came after school to socialize. Office workers came to the café after work or on their lunch break. It was always busy at the Hinata Café, even more when rush hour came.

Granny Hina's grandchild, Haruka Urashima whom was 15 at the time, was a frequent customer at the Hinata Café. She always brought her friends from school to the Café when school was over. She was fond of the tea house, she always felt relaxed when she was there.

Haruka was like any other teenage girl. Cheerful, friendly and kind, like most of the Urashima's. She was a smart girl, always having high marks in her tests and quizzes. But she was also social, always having time to spend with her friends. But all that changed with one accident.

Haruka and her parents were on the road to Osaka for spring break. They decided to leave very early in the morning, before the sun rose. Haruka was sleeping in the back seat, she wasn't such a morning person and she loved her sleep. Her parents were talking whether they should go to a hot spring or the Osaka Castle.

Unbeknownst to them, another car was zooming fast on their car. The driver was arguing with her wife through the phone. He was too occupied with screaming at his nagging wife that he didn't see that he was driving fast towards another car, which was Haruka's parent's car.

When Haruka awoke, she was blinded by a bright light and saw a white ceiling. This confused her, the last thing she knew was that she was asleep inside her parent's car. When she tried to move to a sitting position, she suddenly felt a shock of pain course through her whole body.

Looking at her body, she saw that she was currently wearing a hospital gown and an IV was attached to her arm. Then she heard a familiar voice on her side. It was Granny Hina, who was awakened by Haruka's shuffling.

"Oh, dear. You shouldn't be moving around so much." Granny Hina said, trying to calm Haruka. "You should just rest my dear."

"Why am I here? Where's mother and father? What happened?" Haruka barraged her grandmother with questions. Wanting to find out why she was at a hospital.

Granny Hina suddenly looked sad, faced away from her granddaughter and said, "You were in a car accident. Your parents, they… They didn't make it."

"W-What? Y-You're lying… You're lying!" Haruka screamed, not wanting to believe what her grandmother said. "Tell me where they are!"

"Haruka, dear. You must calm down, you're still injured and you must rest." Granny Hina said softly.

"N-NO! I want my parents, right now!" Haruka once again screamed, tears dropping from her face. "I-I want them right now…."

Granny Hina hugged her granddaughter while rubbing her back, to try and calm her down.

"It will be alright, my dear. It will be alright." Trying to placate the anger and sorrow inside her granddaughter.

Granny Hina delayed the funeral of Haruka's parents, just until Haruka gets better and could attend herself. It was two days after when the doctor said that Haruka had a clean health bill, but suggested that she shouldn't stress her body with extraneous activities. They immediately went to her parent's funeral, to see them one last time.

The funeral was a quiet one, Granny Hina gave the eulogy. Saying that they were great people to have raised such a beautiful daughter. Haruka was touched by her grandmother's speech, but she was also touched by the people around her. Her classmates, friends and especially her family.

After a month, Haruka's behavior changed. Once she was like a normal teenage girl, but now, she had a serious expression all the time, all ways burying her nose inside a book. This was her way of coping with her parent's death.

At that time, Granny Hina decided to adopt Haruka to be her daughter. It was so that she could secure Haruka's future. After the paper works were done, Haruka was officially Granny Hina's daughter. She wasn't used to calling her grandmother 'mother', but was used to it after a while. She had also moved to the second floor of the Café, which Granny Hina made a room to accommodate Haruka.

One day, when Keitaro was at the Hinata Sou. He visited her cousin/aunt inside, who was currently studying for an exam. Two of her classmates had stopped her from studying to help them on an ancient exhibit that they were doing. One was a stupid, clumsy guy, whom she had a crush on. And a foreign girl who had blond hair who was a bit annoying, but was easy to befriend.

"Haruka?! Are you in here?!" Keitaro shouted, climbing up the stairs to Haruka's room.

"I'm busy Keitaro, I need to study for an exam." Haruka said without facing away from her materials.

"Oh, come on." Keitaro groaned. "Mother and father dropped me here, and I'm bored."

"That's not my problem."

Keitaro then pestered Haruka to play with him. Trying to tickle her cousin/aunt on her sides, but before he could touch her, a paper fan hit him on the head. It didn't hurt him badly, just a light swat on the head.

"Owww…" Keitaro groaned, rubbing his sore head.

"That's for pestering your Aunt Haruka." She said, trying to abdicate authority by age and her being her official Aunt.

"Aren't you my cousin?" Keitaro asked, still rubbing his head.

"Well, grandmother adopted me." Haruka explained. "So that's make me her daughter. And since I'm her daughter, I'm your Aunt."

"So, should I start calling you Aunt?"

"Yes, that's right." Haruka said, authority swelling inside her chest. But this was a decision in which she would regret in the future.

Back in the present, Keitaro was walking down the stairs to her Aunt's Tea house. It was still open late at night, only closing when there were no more customers left.

"Aunt Haruka! Are you in here?" Keitaro called, opening the door to the Tea house.

He was greeted by a fan, hitting him square on the head. Looking at his side, he saw that it was Haruka, who had an annoyed look.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Aunt?" Haruka said to her idiotic nephew/cousin. A vein popping on her forehead.

* * *

This time we have Haruka's past in detail huh? In the Manga, nothing was explained on why her behavior changed.

This is my take on it...

So, how was it? Good? Great? Bad? Or the worst thing you've ever read?

Type it in a review. You can also include some suggestions and predictions on what could happen next.

Like an author in Fanfiction said, "The Reviews/Favorite/Following is a form of revenue to us Authors, when we get them we feel motivated to get more. But giving spam reviews, is like giving us counterfeit."

Anyways, thanks to those who have read, faved, followed and sticked with my story. I really appreciate it! I really do!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys, welcome back to the next chapter of this story.

I just want to tell you that I'm having my sembreak starting today. That means that I have time to make more chapters for two weeks. After that back to school.

Anyways, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating much this days. Just caught up with stuff with school, finals and what not.

Anyways, again, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own LoveHina, Ken akamatsu owns it.

* * *

"How is everything?" Keitaro asked, stirring his cup of tea. "How is the tea house business?"

"Everything is just fine, going to need a new helper though. Can't handle all this hard work totally by myself."

"Well, you are getti-"

"Don't even dare finish that sentence." Haruka cut in, a vein popping in her head.

"Uh, what I mean is, uh, the tea house really is a big hit." Keitaro said, smiling sheepishly.

"Whatever. How is school going so far?"

"Busy as ever." Keitaro sighed. "Graduation is only a few weeks away, and I need to finish all of my projects before then. I'm also thinking of moving out soon, it would be a hassle when I finally get into Toudai."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"Yeah, I already told them. I was actually surprised to hear that they approved, well Kanako wouldn't have approved, if she was actually here. She left a few days ago, mom and dad didn't tell me where to though, but told me that she was going for a trip or whatever."

"Actually, I know where she is."

"Really?!" Keitaro asked, incredulously. "Where? Is she alright? Who she with?"

"Hold on there, cowboy." Haruka said, trying to calm Keitaro down and stop him from bombarding her with questions. "I don't exactly know where she is right now, but I can assure you she's alright. She's with mother right now, traveling for a certain hot springs."

"What?! The old bat took Kanako from her education just to find a hot springs?!"

"First off, she's my mother and your grandmother, so respect her. Second, she's not just trying to find any old hot springs. Mother is trying to find the fountain of youth or the spring of youth. Also, Kanako is being home schooled, sort of."

"Wait, wait, if Granny is out, then who's managing the Hinata Sou?"

"About that..."

Haruka then stood up and went to retrieve a piece of document from the counter. She gave it to Keitaro who read it carefully, and what he saw made his jaw drop. He couldn't believe what he was reading, who would.

"T-This is a j-joke right?" Keitaro asked, nervously. "I mean, who would believe this."

"Nope, it's 100% real. Also, if you accept then you wouldn't need to find for a place to move out to."

"B-But, me a manager of that place?! Isn't that a bit, I don't know, unacceptable?"

"Mother trusts you, and so do I. Your a good guy."

"But will the tenants accept?"

"O.K., how about this. Tomorrow is Sunday, right? Then come back tomorrow afternoon and ask them. If they don't approve, then you won't be the manager. But if they approve, then you'll be the manager, deal?"

"Well, I do need a place to stay. And I wouldn't have any more trouble for rent money. O.K., deal."

After shaking hands, Keitaro said goodbye to Haruka and went home. He was still a bit nervous for tomorrow, he was suddenly given the responsibility of managing a dorm. A female dorm, no less. He didn't expect that today fate was going to throw him a bone, but it hit him in the head.

Tomorrow morning at the Hinata Sou, everyone was having breakfast. Haruka was also with them, she told them that they were going to meet someone today. Everyone asked who it was, but Haruka told them to wait.

The girls thought it was going to be a new tenant, who else would they meet.

Su thought if she was going to have a new playmate. Kitsune thought if she was getting a new drinking buddy. Naru thought if she was going to have a new study buddy. Motoko first thought if it was going to be Keitaro, but quickly shook the idea away. A male wasn't allowed to enter the dorm. She instead thought what the new tenant will be like.

Meanwhile, at the Urashima residence. Keitaro was having breakfast with his parents. It was like always, a silent meal. Kanako always starts the discussion, but when she left, every meal was a quiet one.

Keitaro would've talked about Granny Hina giving him the responsibility of running a girls' dorm, but it wasn't for sure. If he was accepted then he would tell them then.

After the meal, Keitaro got ready to go to the Hinata Sou. He dressed himself well, not wanting to give the girls a bad impression. Well, he wouldn't have any trouble Motoko, but the others, he needed to persuade.

Hours later, Keitaro finally arrived in front of the Hinata Sou. He was nervous.

'How would the girls react? Will they accept? Or they won't?' Keitaro asked himself, still quite nervous. 'Only one way to find out.'

Keitaro took a deep breath to calm himself, then he knocked on the front door.

A few minutes ago, everyone was in the common room, waiting for their new co-tenant. Or so they thought.

"Alright everyone, I want you to on your best behavior today. If you even do anything wrong, then you already know what's coming next." Haruka warned the girls, who gulped and nodded in reply. "Good, I think he's going to arrive any minute now."

"Wait, wait, wait, did you say 'He'?" Naru asked if she heard right.

But before she got an answer, everyone heard a knock on the door. Haruka went to open it.

"Hello, Aunt Haruka." Keitaro greeted, which he received a swat on the head by a fan in reply.

"I keep telling you that it's just Haruka. Anyways, the girls are waiting for you in the common room."

Haruka lead him to the common room, Keitaro was feeling nostalgic. It was years when he last entered the Hinata Sou. It was before the Hinata was made into a girls' dorm. He saw that most of the things he remembered was still there. But he was shocked to see the state of the building. From the outside, I looked like it was in great shape, like what he remembered. But when he saw the inside, he was appalled. There were many cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling, a hole in some of the ceilings, and it looked a bit dirty. It wasn't in bad shape, but I wasn't in great shape also. It looked like the building wasn't properly taken care of.

Arriving in the common room, the girls were surprised to see Keitaro, especially Motoko. They weren't expecting him to be the special guest.

"What is a male doing inside a girls' dorm?!" Naru asked adamantly.

"As much as I'm happy to see you Keitaro, I am also confused on why you are here." Motoko cut in, trying to keep herself neutral.

"O.K., shut it." Haruka said, taking control of the situation. "Most of you know that Keitaro is Motoko's friend, but what you don't know is that he's the grandchild of Granny Hina and he's also my cousin."

"You're Granny's grandson?!" All girls screamed, except for Motoko, who already knew that piece of information.

Keitaro merely nodded I reply, not wanting to further enrage the brunette.

"Wait, if your cousins then why do you call Granny mother?" Kitsune asked, a bit confused.

"That's another story for another day." Haruka said, not wanting to discuss her past with the girls. "Now, the reason he's here. You all know that Granny is away and I'm your current dorm mother, right?"

The girls nodded in reply.

"That wasn't mother's real plan." Haruka confessed. "What she wanted was for a certain someone to be your new manager."

"Don't tell me he's going to be our new manager?" Naru asked, putting emphasis and venom when saying "he's".

"Bingo."


End file.
